Lost Winds
by Datenshi Marii
Summary: Times Have Change and Things Happen.Hiei is Ask for help By A Ice demon. rnOHiei OKurama KeikoYusuke OKuwabara
1. Default Chapter

The wind blew a girl stood in a meadow. She had the most beautiful snow white hair and golden yellow eyes. She wore a snow ice white robe which hid most of the tattoo that was on her.  
  
-End of Dream-  
  
Hiei sat up quickly, sweating profusely. He put his head in his hand and a aching began in his head.' Who was that woman' He thought. He looked around the room curiously to see who is awake. No one, 'Good' he thought and he let his feet drop quietly without a sound onto the floor. He grabbed his katana and like a flash of lighting ran out of the room to the closest meadows he knew of. He stood on a rock which was in the middle of the meadow. Looking around hoping to see the girl and get this annoying nagging thought over with.  
  
-Two Hours Later-  
  
'She hasn't appeared..'He thought. Then... 


	2. Chap 1 Redone

**_Tehehe My 2nd Yu Yu Hakusho FanFic..Bummer Is that I Only Own Satsuki And Dont Own the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters!!!!_**

The wind blew a girl stood in a meadow. She had the most beautiful snow white hair and golden yellow eyes. She wore a snow ice white robe which hid most of the tattoo that was on her.  
  
Hiei sat up quickly, sweating profusely.' It was all a dream' he thought as he put his head in his hand and a aching began in his head.' Who was that woman' He thought. He looked around the room curiously to see who is awake. No one, 'Good' he thought and he let his feet drop quietly without a sound onto the floor. He grabbed his katana and like a flash of lighting ran out of the room to the closest meadows he knew of. He stood on a rock which was in the middle of the meadow. Looking around hoping to see the girl and get this annoying nagging thought over with.  
  
**-Two Hours Later-**  
  
'She hasn't appeared....'He thought. Then...  
  
A girl stepped out into the meadow.Everthing around him became Ice.'Wha' he thought as he looked around. The girl stepped closer and opened her ice blue lips and a icy voice spoke "you came" and the frown on your face became a small smile."Who are you?"Hiei said quickly as he put his katana up defancefully."Do not worry I bring no harm" Her tone still icy cold. She looked at him and as her eyes met his she spoke again "I am Satsuki Yamatoshi a ice demon" she smiled evilly then spoke again "You? I believe are Hiei, one of the most power fire demons with a jagan eye I've heard of, it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed. He raised an eyebrow 'Thos is the girl from my dream' he thought, then looked at her "What do you want?". She lowered her gaze to the ground "Your help..."."My help?" He replied courisly."Yes,ypur help...a powerful demon is keeping me and other like me as salves and then tattoo our skin to keep power over us." she said as she touched the tattoo on her face."Oh...." Hiei replied in somewhat amazement. Her gaze still staring at the ground." why are you staring at the ground?" Hiei cocked his head to the side." I'm embarrassed..." She looks up at him with her golden yellow eyes "Will you help?"." I guess" he muttered. She smiled little the hugged him which made his cheeks become abit red. She pulled away and touched his cheek lightly and teleported away."Wha ...Whoa..."Hiei jumped back, then looked around quickly."Shes gone..." Hiei whispered before running back to the house.  
  
He walked back into house to find the others awake."Crap" He whispered the hid behind a wall.


	3. Time

"Crap" He said before hiding behind a wall.

Yusuke awoke grumpy and still very sleep plus hurting from the battle that happen to happen earlier. Kurama and kuwabara woke up a few mins after yusuke.Kurama looked around and the spoke in a soft sleepy voice "Where's Hiei?" "Dunno..."Kuwabara replied as he was getting up. "I'm right here…"Hiei said in an icy tone as he came out of the shadows. "Short stuff's alive..." Kuwabara joked as he walked to the bathroom with a towel draped over his shoulder ands a toothbrush in hand. "I heard that..."Hiei growled which only Kuwabara laughed.Hiei looked at the others as Kuwabara entered the bathroom "We've got a little mission..."."Oh?" yusuke yawned. "Yea...but this isn't a spirit world mission…". "Really?" kurama replied inquisitively. "Yes I got a request by a girl to help her and her kind to be saved from an evil powerful demon that has enslaved her and her kind so I decide to help her."Kuwabara poked his head out of the bathroom door and smirked "Was she pretty?" Hiei growled and put his katana to Kuwabara. Throat. "Whoa…back down" yusuke gulped and then jumped help and pulled back Hiei."Feh..." came from hiei as he put his katana up. A Gulp came from Kuwabara as he wiped a sweat drop off his forehead.Kurama laughed lightly as hiei stomped his way to a chair then looked at kurama and yusuke "you going to help?" "Sure" kurama replied. "Guess so" yusuke scratched his head. "I'll help!" kuwabra yelled from the bathroom. "Ok then." Hiei said.

It was an hour later when Kuwabara. Cam out of the bathroom as botan came into the living room.Botan notice the air between the boys just a Kuwabara. Did and botan said "What's up?"

"We got a little mission out of the spirit world stuff." Said yusuke yawning a little. "Oh…" replied botan. Kuwabara sat down on the couch.

Then….

Suddenly the room became ice cold. "She's here…" hiei said. Everyone except him was shivering badly. Satsuki appeared in front of their eyes. "Whoa…" Kuwabara. muttered. Satsuki looked around herself. Which she stopped in front of each of them and spoken their power and name. She bowed to all of them "I'm Satsuki Yamatoshi an ice demon…".her eye were soft as she looked around at the group. "You're most probably aware why I'm here…" she spoke softly and smiled at them. "Yes…We have.." Kurama replied smiling abit. She brushed a strand of her ice white her from her eyes and took something of her kimono. It was a map of the castle. She handed it to Hiei. "This will help you with finding a way into the castle unnoticed by the dark master…" Hiei handed over to kurama who opened it too take a look at the blue prints. Satsuki smiled at them once more then disappear. Kuwabara's jaw hit the ground "She is pretty…" Yusuke looked at kurama "Well…" Kurama looked at yusuke "West past would lead straight to the 'Throne Room'." "All right then..." yusuke said standing up and putting on a shirt.Kuwabara stood up "Oh yeah time to save the pretty demon!" Hiei stood up gracefully.Kurama folded up the map carefully and stood up. "Let's go..." yusuke picked up his jacket and open the door and walked out. The others followed with kuwabara closing the door behind them.

The four walked towards a dark wooden area.Kurama saw two male demons guarding a gate.Kurama pointed that out for the other. Hiei grinned and like a flash pulled out his kantana ran towards the demons and cuted them into small tiny pieces. Yusuke laughes as he walked towards the opened gate and walked threw it as the others followed.


End file.
